User blog:Fossil Fighter R.B.P./On the Origin of Species
This is meant to discuss the inspiration of vivosaurs. To kick it off lets discuss everyone's favorite legendaries Frigi and Igno 'Frigi and Igno' In the first game they were ultimate vivosaurs and they were just 2 vivosaurs repainted. But when the new generation arrived they got nerfed (why nintendo?) and got a new look. Frigi was made into a huge ice creature and Igno was a molten beast. Igno looks like it is based off of a lava monster whch are common among gaming franchises and Frigi looks like it is loosely based off of Frostosaurus: a Yu-Gi-Oh monster card, it even has that mountian thing on its back. File:Frostosaurus_FFC.png Frigi's inspiration? 'Delta and Siamo ' These are on requests from DeltaSilver and Burstbusterz Delta: so... this one was really hard to figure out but to look at the origin, we have to look at the name, I copied this from my dictionary: Delta: '1. triangular land area at river mouth: a triangular deposit of sand and soil at the mouth of a river or inlet 2. Delta, area in river delta: an area in or around the delta of a river 3. 4th letter of Greek alphabet: the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet, represented in the English alphabet as "d" looked like a triangle 4. something triangular: something shaped like a triangle or delta 5. mathematics change in variable: a change in the value of a variable it might be based off of the word delta because it is blue like water and it has those triangular markings and triangular fins on it. Siamo: look at its ponytail, that and the markings on it make me think that it is based off of samurai, the ponytail on its head is classic samurai So if you want me to talk about another vivosaur feel free to ask. I'll update next week 'Charchar, Ourano and Arsith E44 touched on this but I am going in depth on these Vivosaurs all three are based off of the country they were discovered Charchar: Charchar was based off of Egyptian Kings. The symbol around Charchar's eyes is the eye of Horus, a symbol of the war god. The head markings look like the headress on the sarcophagus of anchient kings Ourano: The sail is covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs which were found in tombs. Arsith: Arsith is covered with red, in the Egyptian culture, it was the color of destructive fire, fury and danger. Mihu, F-Raptor and Futabi all of these are Japanese vivosaurs and are all themed both move wise and externally Mihu: first of all its horns are katanas and it has those floral patterns are ikebana which is based off of the japanese art of floral arangement. F-Raptor: his design is based off of samuri armor and lanturn blight is a reference to the Japanese lanturn Futabi: based off of a Kinginrin koi, which are fashionable all of the moves it can have (except power scale) reference seafaring . thats it this week tell me what to do and i'll put it up next week Category:Blog posts